


Castiel's Visions.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gryffindor Dean Winchester, Hufflepuff Castiel, Hufflepuff Sam, I Tried, M/M, Sad Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: A Harry Potter Au! Castiel Novak, the son of two famous aurors, meets the new kids and forms a relationship pretty quickly. However those green eyes Dean has seem oddly familiar to Cas who has vivid dreams every night.Dean and Sam have just been left by their father and they adjust to a new magical school.





	Castiel's Visions.

Castiel's eyes flickered across the classroom, his mind drifting far away. The rest of the class intrigued by a magical creature that lives close to the grounds of Hogwarts. However, Cas could only think of the horrific dream he had last night. He was the child of two famous auror's, Chuck and Naomi Novak, who were quite high up and investigated many crimes by the darkest wizards. He had been expected to become one just like his parents but he had no interest what so ever. Cas' dream had been realistic, somewhat real, and included bright green eyes and screaming. They were at some sort of cliff and Castiel had no idea who the other figure was but he felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness over them that he had to save them from the unknown danger they faced. Castiel's hand twitched underneath the table as he remembered the heat and the danger he felt in this dream. It must of been just a dream, however, so there must be nothing to worry about. Yet it felt so real to Cas that his mind could only focus on it. 

He looked around and noticed a new student who had just been transferred from the IIvermorny academy school from America. His name was Sam Winchester. Sam had been sorted into Hufflepuff just as Castiel was. His brother (Dean) was in the year above and was in Gryffindor. Dean had already became the talk of the school. Both boys were half-blooded which was less accepted in the community as many truly still believed that full blooded wizards were superior. Their father, John, was a muggle and had freaked out when he learnt that his wife, Mary, was a witch. He abandoned the family and Mary decided to bring the boys over to her close friend, Bobby Singer, in Scotland to have a better life in Hogwarts. Castiel wondered how this gossip had spread so quickly. 

Castiel had not heard the teacher dismiss them so continued to stay sat down as everyone around him moved. He was staring into space and thinking about the mysterious boy. He sighed to himself as he tried to decode the dream. It could've meant something or he may have just been vastly over thinking everything.

"Castiel?" Miss Harvelle asked. Castiel liked Miss Harvelle, or Ellen as she usually liked to be called, as she was open and kind. She was funny but would take no trouble from anyone and her daughter, Jo, had always been lovely to Castiel whenever they talked. 

Castiel looked up and tilted his head. He looked around and noticed everyone had gone. He blushed badly and looked up at Miss Harvelle. He had been zoning out so much he didn't realise the whole class had gone. 

"Uh- Sorry!" He chuckled slightly, "I was just- thinking. I'll get going." He stood up, wrapping his Hufflepuff scarf around his neck. He grabbed his bag and put it around his shoulder. 

"Cas, honey, you alright? You've been 'just thinking' everyday for a while now. Something going on?" Miss Harvelle looked sympathetic. She looked as she truly cared and was not just interested in being there for the money. She made him sit down on the desk and Castiel tried not to groan. He hated talking about his feelings as it forced him to think about everything chaotic in his life. His parents constantly being gone and the stress of his older brother, Luke, betraying their family. Luke, Lucifer, had joined the dark arts a little after Voldemort had been killed. He wished to avenge the man. It had been tough on Castiel who was only 8 when it all went around. His family was large. Michael, Luke, Gabe, Anna and then Cas was the youngest. Cas had an image to keep as he joined Hogwarts at 11. The family's reputation was now challenged from the aftermath of Luke's betrayal. Castiel remembered the moment when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. The hat had spoke about how it was another Novak and he must be brave to come here. Castiel cringed. Everyone had been staring at him and he felt small. The hat changed the subject and gasped. 'Oh the first Novak to be a Hufflepuff! What a treat!' It had spoke. He was now 16 and in his 6th year. He had a small group of friends. He was close with Charlie and Kevin.

"Cas?" She asked again as Cas had not answered as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah-uh- sorry. Was just-" Castiel looked down at his feet. "It's just- with the whole Luke thing my parents are never around when I am home and- uh- when they are.. they are so mad. They barely speak to me as they are always researching Luke and it's just not.. it's not fair! Then there is this whole pressure to become an auror when I am older but I don't want to be. I want to be a journalist. I know that's a little lame compared to my family but it is something I have always wanted to do and every time I've brought it up they become mad and I feel like I cannot do anything right in their eyes." Cas ranted as he began to get shaky and his eyes welled up.

"Oh sweetheart..," Ellen frowned. "You are such a talented writer and you'd be an excellent journalist and I hope you follow that dream sweetie. Don't you dare worry about those parents of yours. You focus on you. You're one of my smartest students and you deserve happiness Cas. Your parents have a lot of pressure on them right now. They may be a bit more lenient on you when they figure everything out.." Ellen smiled slightly at him.. "Now if you ever feel a little sad.. come talk to me. Now get going!" Ellen pat him on the back.

As Castiel left the room he walked into the Winchesters. He still had some tears in his eyes as he tripped over Sam's bag, which was on the floor, and fell in front of the two brothers. His books fell over the floor and Castiel groaned out of embarrassment. He grabbed all his books in a rush and tried to avoid eye contact. He felt a hand on top of his as he reaches for one of his journals. He looked up and the boy in front of him was illuminated by the golden sunlight. His eyes staring down at Cas' with a look that felt so familiar. Castiel blushed and moved the book into his bag. Dean offered a hand and Cas took it. He stumbled into Dean and looked away.

"Um- thanks for your help." He zipped up his bag and adjusted himself awkwardly on his feet as he felt like a complete idiot. Castiel blushed as Sam began laughing and Dean furrowed his eyebrows and glared at his younger brother. Dean saw the tears and wondered what had made Castiel feel so bad.

"I am Cas- Castiel Novak." He offered a hand for Dean to shake and then for Sam. 

"I'm sure you have heard of us. Sam and Dean Winchester. The talk of the school. How our father left and-,"

"Dean!" Sam groaned. He wanted to put that all behind and leave it and the constant reminder made him feel awful.

"What Sam? It is tru-,"

"Hey! Um! Do you two want to join my friends and I at Hogsmeade. There is not many of us. It's just me, Charlie and Kevin and I just realised you don't know who they are but I promise you they are cool! You don't have to but I imagine being the new kids is strange and uh- well.. yeah." Cas interrupted while awkwardly playing with the straps of his bag. 

Dean smiled slightly but tried not to let himself smile too wide. He found the boy interesting. His eyes were wide and very blue. His hands always moving and his hair messed up and he talked as if he was always nervous. He kept looking over at Dean as if they knew each other. That familiar look made his heart beat fast. Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel and looked over at Sam as to ask if he wanted to accept the offer. Sam nodded.

"Alright. We'll come." Dean hummed. He grabs his bag and looks at Castiel. "Lead the way?" He asked. He had heard about Hogsmeade when researching their new school and it seemed quite interesting. Dean followed the footsteps of Cas and ignored looks from other people who were introduced to learn about the new boy. He saw some fellow Gryffindors and sighed. He wondered about how hard making new friends would be. 

They eventually make it to a run down bar named Hog's head Inn and grabbed a table that would fit them all. Dean ordered the group some drinks and watched Castiel laugh at something Sam had said. He kept to himself and watched the rest of the group talk. He liked Charlie, who was also Gryffindor, and she wondered if she would introduce him to others in their house. Dean leant back in his chair and felt truly relaxed for the first time in a while. His hand stretched across the table and he felt tingles as his fingers touch Castiel's. Dean's smile grew slightly as he saw the blush move onto his face. 

Cas looked at Dean's eyes and felt overwhelmed over just how inviting they felt. The green was nothing like he had ever seen before. A green that he wanted to see all the time. Cas awkwardly looked away after their fingers touched and felt his heart beat fast. Just a touch made Castiel feel at home. He drank a bit of his drink and turned back to laugh at something Kevin had said about their herbology class earlier that day. 

Later that evening, Cas and Sam sat in the Hufflepuff common room. They were chatting about some spells and Castiel realised just how truly clever Sam was. He thought about his parents and then looked at Sam. He would truly be a better auror that Castiel could ever be. His intelligence and fitness would outweigh Castiel in every possible way. Cas repressed these thoughts and continued talking about how grumpy professor Singer is. Sam agreed even though the man had became a guardian for Sam and his brother. He is a grumpy dude but lovable, Sam added. 

Dean sat down on one of the sofas of the Gryffindor common room. He was sat beside a new friend he had made named Benny. Benny was describing all of Hogwarts to him and the adventures he had gone through in the years while he had been attending Hogwarts. The aftermath of the famous Harry Potter and the school trying to move back into a normal school. Benny had joined 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts so didn't know any better but he heard many stories. He told Dean about the forbidden forest and his supposed encounter with a vampire like creature. Dean shook his head and laughed. He felt happy for a while as he believed he had made a big group of friends that would last and he could take his mind off his father's neglect. 

It was late in the grounds of Hogwarts. Every student was expected to be asleep and that was true for the Hufflepuff common room. Cas had rested his head on the pillow but he was afraid to fall asleep as every night brought a new dream that made no sense. They had been happening for a week and Castiel truly didn't know how to feel about them. He had heard of some wizards, although insanely uncommon, that had visions of the near and far future. He truly believed that was not happening to him though. They were just strange dreams that were happening because of what he was going through. His family life was chaos and these 'visions' could potentially just be a coping mechanism to help him get through everything. Castiel's eyes eventually began to close. 

Cas was alone near some water. It's all he could see for miles. Cas watched the waves and the wind and felt calm for a second. The waves began to get rough and the wind picked up. People started showing up and Castiel began freaking out. He moved around quickly to try and move but he it was like he was anchored to the ground. A bunch of people were yelling his name but there was no sound. He could read their lips but they were just yelling into the silence. The sea was warm and Castiel could not move. His arms and legs were restrained and he could tell there were two figures staring at him and laughing. He could see a wand in his face and he felt excruciating pain through his whole body and he screamed in pure terror. He heard one voice yell "Cas!!" and then there a green light and his eyes opened. He was sat up in sweat and his heart was beating fast. His breaths were heavy and fast. The one voice he had heard, the only voice in any of his dreams, had sounded incredibly familiar but he could not pinpoint from where. He groaned and placed his head in his hands. He got up from his bed and made his way down to the Hufflepuff common room downstairs. His head turned quickly as he heard some footsteps following him. 

"Sam?" Castiel asked as he noticed the tall boy emerge from the dorm rooms. He tilted his head and wiped his forehead from the accumulated sweat that had formed on his forehead. He forced a fake smile on his face to avoid any confrontation or any conversation about his feelings. Cas hated feeling like a burden towards people and felt a sense of security by keeping his feelings to himself. It created a a barrier that he could hide behind.

Sam huffed and sat down next to his new friend. He looked at Cas' fear filled face and frowned. He could tell that Castiel was not telling him the truth and therefore pressed for more. 

"I saw you get up from bed. I also saw you wake up. You looked so scared and I just-I was just wondering if you were ok." Sam's face dropped and he truly looked as if he was worried about the boy he had only met earlier that day. 

Cas felt a surge of sadness fall to his heart. Through his eyes Sam showed since sincerity and it made Cas feel happy yet sad. He took a deep breath to try and contain his tears. However he was not able to keep them in for long as Sam looked at him. His eyes welled up and a tear fell from his eye. Cas had never told anyone of his dreams and he wondered if this was the moment when he should. He began crying quite loudly and he lost control of his breathing. He couldn't stop the feeling of sadness that overtook him in his heart.

Sam put his arm on Castiel's shoulder and brought him into a hug. He rubbed the back of Castiel's back to comfort him. He kept whispering words of encouragement and told Cas to just keep breathing. They stayed like this for a while until Castiel was able to calm down.

"I get these dreams." Castiel admitted. "They're awful. Every time I feel as if I'm somewhere familiar but I can never find out where I am. I'm always contained and harmed without being able to find but I always get helped. But I feel so- so alone and it feels that I know the person is harming me and they are using me for some kind of game. In the past some of my strange dreams,- they- uh- come true. I dreamt that my partner in potions would blow up our potion- It happened. More serious stuff too! I dreamt that some kid near our home got harmed by some dementors and the next day- he did. My dreams came true. Now I'm in a constant fear that this is going to happen. In every dream there is this grave danger and-and this strange person who I feel a weird feeling for gets harmed and it's all too much Sam..I don't know if they were pure consequences that my dreams came true or If I am just overthinking things- but- it's so scary." 

Sam looked at Castiel and frowned in sympathy. "Honestly Cas- that sounds dreadful. I think I read about something like this before. It said that a tiny percentage of wizards and witches possess other abilities other than being able to cast spells. Just as Harry Potter could speak too snakes. It's very uncommon for you to be able to tell the future somewhat but it could be possible. Maybe- I don't know man- but you could try and focus on positive things in real life and then your mind could try and forget these thoughts. It's hard. I'm so sorry Cas."

"Thank you Sam." Castiel spoke lowly. "It means a lot to me that you're here for me. You are the only person I have ever told about these dreams so-,"

"No wonder you're upset! You gotta tell people stuff man!" Sam sighed. "If not- every time you need someone come to me." Sam said which reminded Castiel of what Miss Harvelle said earlier. Perhaps people truly did care.

"I will. Thank you once again Sam."

A week passed and the group were in the bar again. A cleaner for the bar passed by as the group were groaning about the latest dark arts class. Castiel suddenly went pale and he grabbed one of the newspapers from the cleaner which earned him a glare. Castiel felt as he was going to throw up as he looked at the front of the newspaper and saw his brother smiling. The man, Luke, was grinning an evil smile. The headline said 'Lucifer strikes again- another fight for the aurors." Castiel read through the article as his friends were oblivious as they continued their conversations. Luke, Cas refused to call him Lucifer, had been in a bloody battle with the aurors as they had tried to capture him and take down his group of evil followers. They had been trying to stop another uprising like Voldemort had managed to do. Lucifer had won the battle, however, and 12 aurors were injured in the fight with 2 coming out of it dead. Castiel grasped at his stomach. It felt awful. He scrunched up the newspaper which gathered the attention of his friends.

"Cas?" Kevin asked. Charlie, Sam, Dean and Benny stared over at him with worried looks on their faces. Dean tried to move closer to place a hand on Cas' back but Castiel flinched. 

Cas said nothing and grabbed his stuff. He ran out of the inn and left his friends yelling at him to calm down. Dean looked at the newspaper and cursed. They had only been here for a week but the Winchesters had learnt a lot about Castiel. Dean knew all about his brother and knew how hard it was for Cas. 

Cas took the wrong turn and ended up on a path he didn't recognise. He kept running to try and divert his mind. Cas found himself deep within the forbidden forest. He cursed loudly. If someone found out he would be in so much trouble. His heart beat escalated to an even higher rate as he realised the evident danger he was in. He tried to find the right away. He was running around the place in a frenzied panic. His leg got caught in a tree branch and he groaned in pain. He went to get up to try and keep going but his leg would not nudge. His eyes widened as he looked up and saw a creature come up to him. It looked somewhat like a large dragon. It looked at him with a glare and bared it's large teeth. It had teeth that looked like as it was a vampire. It began to stalk close to Castiel. He screamed loudly to try and get help. He pulled his leg and the dragon got closer and looked as if it was ready to attack. Cas closed his eyes as if he was ready for attack and felt nothing. A bright light exploded from behind him and knocked back the dragon which made the dragon scurry away.

"Flipendo!" Dean shouted. A bright light fell from his wand. He breathed heavily and moved over to Cas to help him out. He got Cas out of the branch and glared at him.

"You're an idiot! That could've killed you!" Dean shouted.

Cas looked down and exploded into tears. He repeated "I'm so sorry," over and over again. 

Dean grimaced and brought him into an embrace. His lips pressed to the side of Cas' head slightly. "Shh -Don't apologise. I was just scared. I was scared I would lose you." Dean admitted while rubbing the boy's back. He took a deep breath and held him close. 

"Seriously?" Cas mumbled into Dean's chest.

"So sorry to excuse this lovely moment," Professor MacLeod, Crowley, spoke as he strode in with Professor Harvelle and Singer behind him. He glared at them and professor Singer looked awfully disappointed and mad at the same time. "You two will both be attending detention for 2 weeks for completely forgetting about such a rule. You both could have been killed out here. You are both lucky that the dragon wasn't a bigger one. Idiots." 

Castiel groaned. He looked over at Dean with an apologetic look. 

"Sir! It was all my fault. Dean only came to save me. I was the idiot and got us both in trouble. Dean doesn't deserve the detentions."

"Mr Winchester was still seen in the forbidden forest so I am afraid he must attend the detentions too. It does not matter if he was here on a spiritual journey or a superman- he's got detention and he will attend or it will exceed into something worse," Mr MacLeod said with a snarky look. He flipped the Slytherin scarf around his neck and beckoned for the other two disappointed professors and young students to follow him out of the forest. 

Dean glared over at Castiel and didn't say a word. He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. He was obviously mad at Castiel and Cas felt truly awful. More awful then he already did. 

Two days had passed and Dean had been ignoring Castiel since it all happened. Castiel, of course, felt a sense of guilt that he couldn't explain. He somewhat wished Dean had just left him there just so he would at least talk to him. Sam explained Dean was just being stubborn and he repressed himself so much that he was always grumpy. Castiel just felt the energy to nod. He had not been able to sleep well recently. The figure who usually saved him, the one with the pretty green eyes, was no longer present in his dreams. In every dream he had Castiel experienced the same pain until it just stopped. Cas was beginning to figure out where this place was. It was close to a graveyard. It may have just been the place adjacent to where the famous Cedric had been killed by Voldemort. The place could give anyone Goosebumps whenever they saw it. This was also certain in his dream. The sight of the ocean, which he was now further away from, never calmed him and he was never saved. The dreams, nightmares, were relentless and Castiel was sick of it. He had been telling Sam about each one and they had been researching them. There had been something in a certain book that explained how visions followed your current positions in your life. If a person from your constant visions goes then your connection in real life had been disturbed. Castiel tried to think about who it could be but he had no idea. 

The dreams had also been progressing since he saw what happened with Luke. Castiel felt Luke's presence behind him in every dream and the cold, dead, breath near him. Luke's cruel and unforgiving laugh now had become clear in his ear. There had been no green eyes to save him and Luke had managed to take over Castiel and drain him of everything he had. Castiel had screamed that night and woke up filled in a pool of sweat. He felt lost. 

Cas sat in the classroom of Mr MacLeod with Dean beside him for their second detention of 14. Castiel still felt bad for Dean however grumpy he was being. He groaned as Crowley gave them another load of work to finish.

"This better be done by the time I am back," Crowley scolded the two boys and left to have his own break.

The two sat in silence for a while. Castiel kept stealing glances over at Dean whenever Dean was busy. He frowned at the awkwardness and hummed a song. Dean glared at him and Castiel stopped while mumbling 'grumpy' under his breath. Dean sent him an even worse glare than before and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pen and hurried through all the works so that he could leave quickly. They continued working for 20 minutes until Castiel decided to try make conversation again.

"This- is a lot of work.. haha.. it sucks," Castiel laughed whilst trying to make fun of their situation. 

Dean was silent. He stopped writing and took a deep breath in. 

"Alright! Fine! I'm sorry I got you in detention but you knew what would have happened once you stepped into the forest. You may be new but it's a common rule and you knew of it. So why are you so pissed off with me if you knew what was going to happen! Why did you even bother saving me?" Castiel complained to Dean while maintaining eye contact. 

"Because I'm a decent human being Castiel." Dean spoke. He put the pen down and looked at Castiel. "I wasn't just going to let you die."

"You were the only one who followed me to the forest. Why did you follow me then?" Castiel tilted his head with confusion. "You didn't even know I would end up there."

"You were upset and uh- I guess I care about you. A lot." Dean broke their eye contact and looked down to his feet. He grabbed his pen and finished his work.

The two finished their detention and were about to go separate ways when Castiel stopped Dean by grabbing his arm. 

"I care about you two.. a lot." He smiled. 

They spent about two minutes staring in each other's eyes. They turned away from each other after a while and returned to the common room with smiles on their faces respectively. 

The nightmares still happened that night. However the protective green light that once helped him escape had returned. Castiel thought nothing of it and tried to fight back as he went through the same dream again. "I need your power" Castiel heard which drew confusion from him. He had no idea, still, who had trapped him and he was scared to ever find out. He still hoped this was all just an abstract nightmare and this one dream would not come true. 

They continued every night for the next following weeks but every night the green eyed figure had been getting closer to setting Castiel free. There had been fights, spells, crying and screaming all in his mind. Yet there was a sense of comfort from the green eyes that he felt safe.

Dean wondered around the Hogwarts corridor. It was night and most students, if all, were in bed and Dean should be in bed but he got 'lost' after his detention. Sam walked behind him as he insisted that Dean was not exploring the castle without him. Dean heard voices from some of the professors so grabbed his brothers arm and pulled them into a room. Dean shut the door and made Sam shut up. He turned around to look at the room they had landed in. Dean walked over to the mirror in the middle of the room. He looked into it and Castiel walked behind him. Dean shamefully smiled.

"Cas? When did you get here?" Dean looked confused. He turned around and huffed when Castiel was nowhere to be seen. "Dude! Come on." He looked back in the mirror and Castiel was certainly there. 

Sam groaned. "Dean why are you talking to Cas? He is not here." 

Dean pointed to the mirror. "He is! Come on Cas! I don't know how you are doing this but show Sam you are here."

"Ah! The mirror of Erised." Sam looked at it from the side. "A mirror that shows your deepest desire."

"My-uh- deepest desire? Well why is Cas there then?!" Dean asked. He widended his eyes as mirror Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed mirror Dean's neck. Dean blushed badly and stared at the two of them in the mirror. "He's not- I'm not gay! He's just my best friend." Dean tried to convince himself. "Anyway- we've only know each other for two months I can't possibly like him."

Sam shook his head. "Dean- stop lying to yourself. You like him don't you? I can see it and I don't care who you like. I only care if they're nice and Cas is awesome." 

Dean had only lied as he was worried over what Sam would think. He listened to Sam and smiled wide at his confession. He would love him no matter what. Dean looked back into the mirror. "I like Cas." He said to himself. "I really like Cas. His eyes and his smile and uh- just him." 

Dean grabbed Sam. He ran towards the Hufflepuff common room and begged him to open it so Dean could confess his love. They go upstairs and Castiel is not in his bed. 

They go all night trying to find him. He is no where to be seen. They eventually fall asleep and expect him to be there in the morning. He is not. Dean begins to get worried. 

Dean confides in his friends and they suggest speaking to the teachers. Dean finds out that Cas' parents have found out about his disapperance. He overhears Naomi yelling at Mr Singer that they need to do something for my son. He must be cold and afraid out there. Luke is currently looking for him and he might not be able to fight back" She was determined for the school to put some effort in finding her son. Chuck agreed and yelled at how poor the school treats their students.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Novak. There is truly nothing we can do." Mr MacLeod said in a calm tone. 

"Bullshit! My son! He's alone- and- scared! You can't just sit on your asses and let my son die out there." Chuck yelled.

"Im sorry sir. I cannot do a thing. It's just not possible."

The parents of Castiel walked out of the office with angry looked on their faces. Dean approached Naomi and asked her if Castiel was going to be ok.

"Are you a friend of Castiel's?" Naomi asked.

Dean nodded. 

"Then help us. You help us find him. If you have a close connection maybe we could track-," Chuck began.

"Oh face it Chuck. He's gone. There is no reason for us to find him." Naomi mumbled. 

"Naomi! How the hell could you say that!" Chuck frowned. 

"You love my son. I can see it in your eyes." Naomi said. "You're not good enough for my boy." 

Chuck shook his head and told Naomi to get lost. He glared at her when she left. "If what she said is true.. if you love my boy. I'd be truly happy. You seem to care about him and that is all I ever wished in his partner. Please help me Dean."

Dean agreed to help with whatever he could. He had felt over the comment but chose to ignore it. Was he good enough for Cas? He would let Cas be the one who decides that. He just needed Cas to be ok.

Castiel had been tied up around a pole. His arms restrained and cellotape covered his mouth. Cas closed his eyes as he had just realised that this is the place that was in his dreams. He had a cut on his cheek from Luke. Luke had captured him and brought him to the same graveyard that Voldemort had woken in.

Castiel was trying to speak against Luke however the cellotape made it impossible to talk. 

"You may be wondering why I brought my little baby bro here. Well, bro, I need your power. You see.. I'm getting quite weak and you seem to be quite the powerful little wizard." Luke chuckled. He traced Cas' cheek with the edge of his wand and cut a bit of his cheek. "Visions.. I'd love those. Bet you've seen this day for a while now but you didn't notice your big brother though. You're a burden Castiel. I'm going to drain your magic and use it to do what Voldemort couldn't achieve." 

Castiel felt a tear fall down his cheek. He struggled and then fell still as he saw another figure. His mother walked behind Luke with her wand raised. Castiel told himself to be quiet. She had came to save Cas. She truly did care. Cas heart fell as her wand dropped. She hugged her son, Luke, and grinned wide. Castiel realised that she had been working with him the whole time. Castiel felt the pain fall all around him as his own mother wanted to harm him for her personal gain. Castiel began to cry hard through the both emotional and physical pain. 

"Your father has no idea. He still believes there is a chance to save you.. My dear Castiel. But he's wrong. You will not be here soon." Naomi laughs along with Luke and Castiel tried to stop himself from crying.

Back at Hogwarts Dean was going crazy. He was pacing around the place. Sam calmed him down. 

"We'll find him Dean. It will be ok." He reassured. 

Chuck entered the room. "Ok Kids! I managed to use a tracking spell and the location of Castiel has been located. If you are all coming you must be prepared that this is very dangerous and could potentially injure you. You all need to be very careful. We will save our Cas." 

They all got ready and Dean looked over at Sam. Benny, Kevin and Charlie had also joined them to help. They all put on some protective gear and grabbed their wands. Dean looked at a photo of Cas on his mobile and a tear fell onto the photo. Dean put his phone on his heart and whispered to Cas that everything was going to be ok. 

"Sam you aint coming," Dean looked at his little brother, "You are not coming. I can't lose you too. It's going to be dangerous and I am not risking it." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "You are not the only one who cares about Cas, Dean. He is my friend too and I'm going to help him however I can and this will happen by me going and beating some ass along with you. Everything will be ok and Cas will be ok. I wont let you loose him."

Dean sighed. He knew what Sam was saying was correct but he still felt that protectiveness over him. The same protectiveness he has felt all his life. "Fine." Dean spoke reluctantly and took a deep breath. They all got on their brooms and fly around for a while until they arrive close to the corridor. 

"Dean!!!" Castiel was screaming. His full pain now evident since Naomi had removed all the cellotape from his mouth. She groaned and rolled her eyes as he cried. She told him to shut up. He ached for the boy with all of his heart and realised the shade of green he needed for so long matched the boy's eyes. He cried as his mother kept him down as Luke arranged the magic. Dean flew by and heard his name and his heart sank. His eyes filled with confusion as he saw Naomi. Chuck's eyes filled with anger. He flew in and completley derailed the plan. He knocked his wife and hit her with a spell. 

Dean flew in and tried to undo Cas' restraints. He looked at Cas' weak body with a big frown. "Oh Cas.." Dean hummed. He let a tear fall down from his cheek as he stroked Cas' cheek. 

"D-Dean.. you saved me.." Cas smiled weakly and widened his eyes as Luke suddenly moved behind Dean. Dean grabbed Cas to protect him from whatever spell Luke was about to shout. Before anyone could say anthing, Luke was forced across the room with a loud bang. Sam looked at Dean and smiled. Sam walked over to Luke and grabbed his arms. He placed some magic restraining handcuffs on him. Sam hit him in the face for good measure. Sam furrowed his eyes at how easy that was. He groaned when a bunch of former death eaters joined the fight. 

Some aurors managed to get there and take Luke away but now there was the issue of all the death eaters. Dean pulled a weak Castiel away from the fight and put his head up. 

"Cas you can never do that to me again-," Dean fake laughed. He cringed at the sound of the battle behind him. He felt as he needed to participate yet he needed Cas to be safe. 

Cas' head fell onto Dean's knee. His eyes closed and he couldn't find the strength to reply. 

"Cas?" Dean held onto him tightly.

Silence.

"Cas!" Dean began crying. He shook the boy slightly and kissed his forehead. "Castiel. I love you!" 

Dean's tear dropped on Cas' face and his lips tingled against his skin. Castiel slowly opened his eyes. His hand moved up to Dean's cheek and hummed. He was about to say it back when Naomi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She spoke the beginning of the death curse towards Dean but was knocked back by her son, Castiel, chanting the knock back curse on her. She flew back and hit her head on something hard. The sounds of the battle went down and Dean realised they had won. Castiel smiled whilst in pain while Naomi and Luke were dragged away to be placed in jail for the rest of their life. 

Castiel walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his side. "Just to let you know, Dean, I love you too."

Castiel closed his eyes and put his forehead against Dean's. Castiel took a deep breath and smiled. His cheek still hurt and his hands were shaking.

Dean held Cas' hands close to him and smiled. "I will be here for you. To help you recover. I want you to be mine Cas."

"I feel as I already was yours Dean." Castiel spoke softly.

They both leaned in and kissed each other gently. The gentle movement of their lips calmed Castiel down. Cas moved his hands into Dean's hair and smiled into the kiss. They pulled apart and revelled into each others heat. 

 

19 years later and Dean and Castiel had been married for 14 years. Their oldest girl, Claire, was turning 11 years old and was starting hogwarts today. Their youngest, Emma, sat with Castiel while Cas wrote his latest sport article about the handsome famous quiditch player. His name was Dean Winchester-Novak. They laughed together while they watched dad and Claire flying about on a broom. Cas smiled at the sight. He loved Dean so much.

They got onto platform 9 and 3/4 and watched Claire run off with her cousin, Jack. Jack was the son of Sam and his beautiful wife Jess. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Dean said with affection clear in his voice. 

"I love you too." Cas replied. "Forever."


End file.
